


Ice and Blood

by Sapphire (Emechan)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Changing Things A Little Bit, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emechan/pseuds/Sapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Ser Rodrik Cassel has three daughters who try to escape from Theon's assault to Winterfell. And shit happens and all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my non-blood sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+non-blood+sisters).



> This is something I write for my friends and for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy it as well, though, whoever you are.

**_Present time_ **

She needs to do something. She needs to do _something_ and she has to do it _now_.

He has come back with two bodies, but she knows they are not the youngest of the Stark family. She knows where Bran is, or more accurately where he is going to; she does not know where Rickon is, but he is not one of those. She knows perfectly well how Theon lies.

He lied about everything.

Her father will never listen to her. He did not when she whispered in his ear _"Those are not them"_ , and she knows Ser Rodrik will not last long. It is just a matter of time. His father has lived a long, good life; she will cry if he dies, but she has two sisters to think about.

Men are men. They enter fights and wars without even thinking it through. Old ones are usually better at taking a step back, but their sense of honour... They don't think about what could happen to their loved ones, even. Has Ser Rodrik cared about what these awful men can do to their daughters? She knows Theon won't care; he has already killed two little boys.

He has... _Two little boys_...

Who the hell are you, Theon Greyjoy? Where is the boy who arrived at Winterfell ten years ago?

 

**_Ten years ago_ **

"Sapphire, Sapphire! Look at what Theon caught!"

Robb Stark, six years old, was pulling the sleeve of her dress to the point where she thought he would rip it apart.

"Relax, Robb. Let go of my dress and tell me."

He did not need to, because Theon Greyjoy, ten years old, only six mints being Lord Stark's ward, entered the room with a big grin in his face and a dead rabbit on his hand. She thought he was probably expecting a big smile and approval, but she kept a neutral expression.

"What are you waiting for? You caught that, but no one can eat it this way. Go to the kitchen and empty it."

Theon's face went white and his grin transformed into an expression of utter horror.

"W-what?"

"You get that rabbit ready so we can have it for dinner. Lord Stark will approve, probably."

"But they are already doing something for dinner and--"

_«I brought this for you»_ , she completed his sentence on her mind. She knew. He didn't have to say it, because everything he did shouted his feelings out.

Theon Greyjoy, young pupil - _prisoner_ \- of Lord Eddard Stark, was starting to fall in love - _obsess_ \- with her.

"Well that piece can't stay like that and someone has to take care of it. The hunter does."

He clearly did not want to do something like that, judging by his expression.

"I can not..."

"Then why did you hunt it? You shouldn't be doing what adults do if you're not going to do it right"

_Hold your horses, Sapphire._ She had to keep the distance and teach him a lesson, not crush him to pieces.

"I brought it for you!", he finally said. He tried hard to ignore the fact that Robb, the young Stark who admired him so much -and he was so proud of that- was there too. "I wanted to do something... Something for you"

The way his voice broke had her heart jumping to her throat. What did this mean? He seemed too serious about his childish infatuation. He had even confessed a bit of it in front of Robb. He would not appear weak in front of Robb. _Ever_.

« _You're still a child and I am a woman, soon to be given to some fucktard in marriage, Theon. This is utter nonsense._ »

"It is... nice", she said with a voice as cold as Winterfell, "Now give it to me and we will get it ready, I will show you kids how"

He flinched twice. _Nice_ and _kids_. It was the first time she broke Theon's heart, but she could never imagine what that will do to him.

 

**_Present_ **

She hurries her two sisters to get ready.

"I'm sorry, only the essentials", she takes some things away, "No fancy dresses for a long time, I'm afraid"

She tries to erase the look on Carolyanna's face with a pat on her head. Helarya, on the contrary, is ready too quickly, even. It seems as if she was wishing for this to happen.

An adventure.

Only, this adventure is more a desperate run for their lives. 

"You know the tree I talked to you about? You will find it perfectly well, right?"

"Yes, Phire. But I still don't understand why you're not coming with us right away."

"I am the distraction. And for all the divinities there is in this world, you must go if you don't see me in the time we spoke. Go and do not look back."

"You're talking like...", Carolyanna's eyes are sparkling but this time is with tears.

"Because it might happen", she says with the saddest tone, "You're old enough now. And we are at war. You are summer children. But you know death and..."

"And what about Dad? Are we just leaving him here?"

Carolyanna may not be tough in _a manly way_ , like Helarya who looks like a boy almost as much as little Arya Stark did « _DOES!_ ». Or even herself, who tries to behave like the lady she's supposed to be but fails completely because she barely likes a thing or two of what women, _ladies_ , are supposed to do. But oh Ancient Ones!, the strength growing in her when things get tricky. She finds herself thinking « _I wish Sansa gets this too_ ». Because the young Stark girls are almost a mirror of her own sisters. Sansa loved Carolyanna, as much as Arya liked spending time with Helarya.

Where were those days? « _Winter is not coming anymore_ », her thoughts clouded with shadows, « _It is already here, among us_ »

"Our father will be happy to know you are safe somewhere. He has lived his time. He..."

"What are you saying? We will fight! We will conquer Winterfell back!", Helarya even lifts her sword.

"Put _Kiss of Death_ down, Helarya"

She obeys, but still looks firmly determined to fight.

"I'm not leaving my father and friends behind like a miserable coward--"

"You _will_ ", Sapphire almost roars, "Call me a coward if you want but I'm not fighting this time. I want you safe and sound."

"But I can--"

"I know you _can_ fight", her voice raises to shouting tone, "I call you Hell for a reason. But I want you to leave, because I want you to live."

"You will _die_ too!", Carolyanna's voice breaks, " Isn't it? You say Father has lived a long life, but what about--"

"Hopefully I won't", there is deep darkness in her voice, "But if I do, I want you to mourn me all the time you need, just don't. Look. Back." She looks at Helarya. "Understand? Don't look back. It won't be easy as it is, and I want you to look out for each other while you're travelling. Trust no one, at least not completely. Climb on trees if you hear animal noises too close. Everything you know."

They are finally ready, and the three sisters exchange what could be their last look.

"I love you, Phire", Carolyanna whispers as she hugs her with all she has.

"I love you too, Cares. As soon as you reach Lady Catelyn you will be able to wear your fancy clothes again."

"Don't talk like that", Helarya grunts, "You are leaving with us later. Don't talk as if you were already dead."

"If I die, I won't go easily, Hell. Someone will die with me as I fall."

"Alright", she frowns, "I just want you to come with us now. But you're the eldest. I love you, though."

She smiles widely.

"And I love you too. I love both of you. I am proud of you both. Something I want you to know in case I can't ever tell you another time."

Carolyanna is the bravest when it comes to crying. She is not afraid of her own emotions as her sisters are, so her tears flow easily down her cheeks whereas the other two barely pour one.

"Go, quickly. We'll be reunited soon, I'm confident."

She is not.


End file.
